1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an air cleaning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air precleaners are in general use for separation of contaminants from an air stream to provide clean air for purposes such as for ventilation and such as for use in the carburetion of an internal combustion engine. Devices used provide for separation of contaminants from air as by centrifugal forces and for a discharge of the contaminants. Much of the efficiency of prior art devices is lost by the absence of positive pressures both in the separation and in the removal of the contaminants.